<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Close For Comfort by Senket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701772">Too Close For Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket'>Senket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Closing Space [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But also, Canon Divergence, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I will most likely change these tags later, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Vacation, a bunch of kinks but I kind of dont want to ruin the surprise?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon take a vacation to see Zushi's last match.<br/>or<br/>Killua runs headlong into his own surprise kinks and Gon is 1000% there for him.</p><p>--Takes place about a year post-epilogue--<br/>probably no need to read Closing the Space (Between Us) to understand but it would surely help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Alluka Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck &amp; Zushi, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Zushi/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Closing Space [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Close For Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale_Blue_Dot/gifts">Pale_Blue_Dot</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>to @Pale_Blue_Dot It's not exactly what you asked for and it's very late but I apparently fell down a rabbithole again.</p><p>thank you @sub_divided for your eye, support, and also the most accurate description of this fic: PW(a lot of)P</p><p>I wish I could explain to you how I managed to write a 17k PWP but I... I just don't know</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua was irritated. Papers littered the table, completely obscuring its surface- worker rotas, payment schedules, material requisitions, permit paperwork, shipping manifests... He growled to himself, pushing things here and there in a search of a particular piece of information that didn’t seem to be <i>anywhere</i>. He knocked several folders straight off the table with a stray elbow. Hissing, Killua dropped his head on the wooden surface, massaging his temples against an encroaching headache.</p><p>Warm, broad hands folded around his own, gently guiding them away from his head and to his lap. Lips pressed lightly against the exposed back of his neck, Gon’s square fingers ruffling his white hair. Gon bent down to grab whatever had fallen, slapping the folders down on top of the table. Then he sat on them, much to Killua’s bogglement, propping his feet up on Killua’s chair so that his knee knocked against Killua’s arm. “I think you need a break.”</p><p>“I took a break an hour ago,” he replied haughtily, tugging a handful of papers out from under Gon’s ass.</p><p>“I mean a real break,” Gon corrected. He grabbed Killua’s wrist, gently prying everything out of Killua’s hands and tossing it back down. “A several days in a different place kind of break.”</p><p>“We call those ‘vacations,’” Killua remarked, his blue eyes narrowed at Gon. </p><p>“A vacation?” Gon sat up, his eyes wide and soft, his lips pulling into a toothy grin. “I’d love to!”</p><p>Killua’s eyes narrowed further, stormy. He snatched up a folder, twisted it into a cylinder, and smacked Gon with it. The taller boy laughed heartily, fending off Killua’s halfhearted battering.</p><p>“But seriously, Zushi is retiring from Heaven’s Arena and I want to see his last fight, how do you feel about Astrana?”</p><p>Killua leaned back in his seat, considering Gon’s question. So, this wasn’t an impromptu idea after all.</p><p>The island boy propped an elbow on his arm, leaning his chin into his hand and beaming softly at Killua as he let him consider. There were many little things to enjoy about living with Killua, and watching him weigh out options and make decisions was always fun for Gon, even if the answer at the end wasn’t always the one he wanted. Killua’s eyes were animated as he thought, his focus flicking about and sometimes disappearing inwardly altogether, and Gon liked to try and guess his decision based on his expression.</p><p>“I guess I haven’t been in years,” Killua mumbled eventually, his slit eyes resting on offending papers. A change of scenery would definitely be nice, and Alluka could keep an eye on their operation for a few days. She seemed to be doing a killer job selling her wovenware, her administrative skills certainly not lacking, and it might help to have someone else’s eyes on this for a bit. Or- they could finally hire a site manager, he supposed.</p><p>Just thinking about having to hunt one down, or go through a mass amount of submissions from people who were more interested in boosting their image than doing the work, brought his headache blaring back to the forefront. “Zushi, though?” He mumbled under his breath, rubbing his knuckles over a hot cheek.</p><p>Gon giggled, leaning forward to bump their foreheads together. “Are you worried or something?” Gon teased, tucking a lock of hair behind Killua’s ear. </p><p>Flushing red, Killua punched him on the shoulder. “No! Shut up! As if Zushi could ever beat me, anyway,” he spat, crossing his arms and turning his head to the side, nose stuck up in the air.</p><p>“That’s settled, then.” Gon grinned, hopping off the table and leaning down to kiss Killua’s cheek- repeatedly, teasing little butterfly kisses that followed the line of his blush down his neck until it met his collar. “I’ll buy the tickets.”</p><p>“And the hotel room!”</p><p>“Okay Killua!” Gon agreed pleasantly, turning around to blow Killua a kiss as he walked backwards out of the room. Rolling his eyes, Killua turned back to his work. He sighed heavily, his mouth pulling into a straight line, and went about organizing the papers into stacks.</p><p>--</p><p>Killua was surprised, when they reached Heaven’s Arena, by how little of the roster he recognized. He supposed it made sense- he’d hardly paid attention to anyone that wasn’t his direct opponent, and that had been, what, seven years ago? Eight? Gon looked at everything with bright eyes, as usual, excited to be back in the building, feeding off the energy of the growing crowd. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet as they climbed up the steps to the top arena, dragging Killua up by the hand as he ran ahead.</p><p>“You’re a little too excited, don’t you think?” Killua complained, grumpy and displeased. Maybe a little jealous that Gon was so excited to see Zushi. Maybe a lot jealous.</p><p>He wasn’t going to <i>bring it up</i> or anything!</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he tugged back on his hand, but Gon stubbornly refused to let go, only tightening his hold. “I haven’t watched a good fight in ages!” Gon giggled, beaming at Killua.</p><p>“That’s because you’re always the one fighting,” Killua replied haughtily, sticking his nose up in the air and ignoring the faint flush crawling across his nose. Gon tugged him forward hard suddenly, looping an arm around Killua’s back to stop him from overcorrecting in the other direction and getting away. He swooped down to steal a quick kiss, grinning against Killua’s mouth.</p><p>“And I get to listen to all your analysis,” Gon continued in a pleased voice, peppering kisses into Killua’s white hair. Killua planted a hand on Gon’s broad chest, shoving him back- he budged slightly, letting himself be pushed around, and skimmed his hand through Killua’s hair when he noticed his lover’s answering flush.</p><p>See, he knew Killua would be flattered.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever. If there’s anything interesting to analyze.”</p><p>Unfortunately, there wasn’t. The battle in question was less of a battle and more…</p><p>Zushi had spent the first ten minutes of the match holding still while his opponent did their best to knock him off his feet- doing about as much damage as a mosquito as they used up their nen closing in fast and getting out of the way before Zushi could counter. Killua could imagine that the fake teleport thing worked on low-level combatants pretty easily, disorienting them and giving the nen user a psychological advantage. Zushi was a hard one to unbalance, though, as Killua had found out in their own very-much-one-sided fight oh so long ago.</p><p>And then when the opponent had ‘appeared’ behind him, already panting from exertion, Zushi twisted around and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him flying out of the ring and into the wall, where he failed to pick himself out of the depression.</p><p>In the middle of a roaring cheer, Killua sighed and stood up, jamming his hands in his pockets, and inclined his head towards the exit. Gon, with an embarrassed smile, shrugged and followed him out.</p><p>They waited outside the building, not wanting to be crushed amongst the milling crowds. “We never even got to see his nen ability,” Gon complained, pouting as he kept a lookout- it was easy for him to see over the shorter crowd, not so much for Killua.</p><p>“What a boring matchup,” Killua agreed, squinting across the road. His favorite sweetshop wasn’t around anymore, and that was a bigger disappointment honestly.</p><p>Zushi appeared, finally, stuffing his gi’s sleeve into his gym bag before swinging the duffle over his shoulder. Up close he was a little taller than Killua and significantly broader. His smile was wide and bright as he ran a hand over his shorn hair. “Hey, you guys!” He dropped the bag to the ground to throw a two-armed hug around Gon immediately. Killua’s eyes boggled at the two mountains of muscle crashing into each other giddily, feeling a cold sweat trickle down his neck.</p><p>Zushi turned to him, light brown eyes flicking down to his slim-cut purple pants and checkered shoes, his smile lopsided. “Wow, Killua,” Zushi chuckled, clasping a strong hand on Killua’s bony shoulder. “You sure won the genetic lottery, huh.” Zushi laughed broadly, his chest shaking. Gon joined in. Killua backed out from under his hand.</p><p>“I guess.” He jammed his hands into his pockets. </p><p>Zushi didn’t seem bothered in the least by the withdrawal, his hand planting on his hip. “I assume you two are together now?” He asked, winking at Gon.</p><p>“Yep,” Gon chirped. Zushi flashed him a grin and a thumbs up, followed now by a high five. Gon slapped his hand enthusiastically, and Killua rolled his eyes as Zushi grimaced slightly in pain. He offered Killua a high five too, but Killua scrunched his nose up and leaned back instead.</p><p>Zushi dropped his hand almost immediately, using the momentum to scoot his bag back up. He slung his other arm around Gon’s shoulders, patting the planes of muscle amicably. “So what did you think?”</p><p>“I wish you’d been up against a stronger opponent,” Gon complained almost immediately. “You barely got to do anything.”</p><p>“Maaa… none of the higher levels ever try to challenge me anymore,” Zushi pouted, rubbing his shorn hair again. “It’s part of the reason I’m leaving.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Gon replied impishly, bumping his hip into Zushi’s. Killua stalked behind them like an irate cat, his hands shoved deep into his pockets and gripping the new yoyos he’d just picked up. “And the other part?”</p><p>Zushi grinned hugely, giving Gon another thumbs up- despite his jubilant expression his whole face flushed bright red, his eyes a little crazed. “Karachi and I are moving in together! We’re starting a dojo!”</p><p>“You can’t just start a dojo,” Killua interceded snidely.</p><p>“You can if you’ve been a floormaster for years and you’ve won Battle Olympia three times,” Gon shot back with a breezy smile. Killua glared at him down his nose before huffing and turning his head to the side.</p><p>Gon chuckled but fell back to Killua, playfully catching at Killua’s wrist, slipping a few fingers into Killua’s pocket to drag against his palm before extracting a hand and lacing it together with his own. “What’re you thinking about?”</p><p>“Meatheads,” Killua rolled his eyes. Gon blinked, tilting his head, utterly confused by Killua’s vague response. “Where are we even going?” Killua asked heatedly, more to avoid the current subject and put Gon on the wrong scent than anything. </p><p>“I know this great barbecue place,” Zushi answered, pointing further down the street.</p><p>Killua sighed. Of course they were going somewhere to eat. What else would Zushi and Gon want to do after a fight. <i>Meatheads</i>, like he said. Running hot, always hungry. He let Gon pull him along, hardly listening to their conversation and certainly not engaging in it.</p><p>If anything, Zushi being a manipulator broke Hisoka’s theory about personality types, right?</p><p>--</p><p>A waiter led them to the back. Killua slid into the booth first, against the wall, blue eyes flicking to the grill in the center of the table and the large steel vent that hovered over it. He blinked at the young woman sitting across from him mutely. She grinned at him, her top teeth sinking gently into her lower lip, and waved. “Hi, I’m Karachi. You’re Killua, right?”</p><p>“Uh,” he bit down on his instinct to get mad that a stranger would know enough about him to guess his name, his eyes flashing upwards, “yeah.”</p><p>“I’ve heard you’re really talented.” Her smile shifted into an expression of surprise when Gon bent wholesale over the table to kiss the top of her head. “Hi Gon. Nice to see you again.”</p><p>“Nice to see you together!” Gon chirped, winking at Karachi. She laughed behind her hand, her eyes creasing.</p><p>Killua paused. Then he sat up a little, planting his elbows on the table. He turned to look at Gon, tilting his head towards the stranger. “Wait, is she the-?”</p><p>“Yep,” Gon answered without hesitation. He reached up to stroke his fingers through Killua’s pale strands, teasing against his neck.</p><p>“Oh.” His eyebrows went up, mouth tilting. His eyes flickered to Zushi, and he thought very briefly about that - <i>He had this crazy crush on another one of Wing-san’s students and he was really worried he was going to mess things up by being bad at kissing so I helped him out - </i>and then immediately blotted it out. “Glad it worked out,” he said mechanically, because Alluka had beaten manners into him somehow. He still wasn’t sure how she had learned them in the first place, honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad what worked out?” She asked brightly, flinging her long, dark hair over her shoulder. Her black eyes flicked to Gon and Zushi, who both looked back at her with uncomprehending expressions, having been engrossed in their own conversation.</p><p>“Never mind,” Killua muttered awkwardly, leaning his cheek heavily into his hand to disguise half his blush. Gon cocked his head at him but Killua didn’t deign to answer, instead plucking up a menu and propping it up in front of him, ostensibly reading through the offerings. </p><p>There didn’t seem to be meals or anything. Instead it was just a long list of different ingredients. “I’ll order for the table,” Zushi told them, “but let me know if you see anything specific you want!”</p><p>“Soju!” Karachi cried excitedly, bouncing on the seat. Zushi slung an arm around the short young woman, pulling her against his side and kissing her round cheek. “Apple or peach?”</p><p>“Both!” she giggled, and he squeezed her a little closer.</p><p>“What’s soju?” Killua asked Gon under his breath, leaning towards his boyfriend while his gaze lingered on the couple across from them.</p><p>“Not sure,” Gon replied, half-listening, half-reading. “Look, Killua, they have Emperor Fish! I haven’t had any in <i>ages</i>! Wow!”</p><p>Killua rolled his eyes, lowering his forehead to the table with a thud.</p><p>--</p><p>Soju turned out to be a sweet liquor, hardly distinguishable from juice to Killua’s pallette. He might have been more excited for it if alcohol had a normal effect on him, but it didn’t. He was surprised that it had an effect on Gon, too, considering his own built immunity to poisons and all, but maybe that whole affair was more complicated than he thought it was. It wouldn’t be the first time the Zoldycks had lied to Killua about himself to control him.</p><p>Zushi and Gon were a very bouncy, happy pair, and it seemed that Karachi did little to tamper their enthusiasm. In fact, the drunker she got, the giddier and bossier she was becoming, and all three of them were getting a little too loud for Killua to be entirely comfortable in this very public place they were inhabiting. That, and Killua was 80% sure the two boys were going to try and spar at some point, although it was pretty obvious to everyone but maybe Karachi that Gon would whoop Zushi’s ass hard.</p><p>“Nah, I know that,” she had cackled over another shot of now mango soju- they were on bottle number four- “Gon’s like… a monster,” she snorted, amused, her eyes glazed but still dazzling bright as she prodded at Killua’s raised eyebrow. “That’s what Wing-san used to say!”</p><p>Frowning, Killua batted away her hands, glancing at Gon. Gon was grinning- as expected- a piece of meat stuck between two of his teeth. Killua chose not to tell him, turning away as Gon practically draped himself over the smaller fighter, rubbing his cheek against Killua’s white hair.</p><p>“Do we want dessert?” Gon asked softly, his square fingers gently stroking over Killua’s leg under the table.</p><p>Karachi’s slammed both hands on the table, which startled Killua. He didn’t show it, of course, going entirely still, his muscles hard and trembling with readiness. Gon noticed, murmuring something soothing into his hair, squeezing his thigh. Killua released consciously, slipping his hand off the table to rest on top of Gon’s. “There’s an amazing cake place nearby!” She shouted, very much excited. Her dark skin hid the flush of drunkenness, but her giddy grin and gleaming eyes did not. “Zushi we have to bring them there!” She took Zushi’s face between both of her small hands, bringing it to hers. “WE HAVE TO!”</p><p>“Okay, okay!”</p><p>The trio finished the last bottle of liquor while they waited for the waiter to settle their tab. The moment Zushi stood from the table and out of the way, Karachi zipped to her feet and hurried to the exit. They all went after her, and by the time Killua stood out in the cool wind she was already several buildings away, singing to the glory of frosted cakes and fruit tarts everywhere.</p><p>They ended up settling on a cake of monstrous quality, with little insistance from Killua himself.</p><p>...Fine, Killua’s eyes had glued to the chocolate-on-chocolate cake the moment they’d walked into the store, Gon had noticed, and in his drunken delight had absolutely refused to settle on anything else at all. Not that Zushi and Karachi complained, either, though she did insist on getting a half-dozen tiny berry tarts for the next morning as well.</p><p>Karachi and Zushi left the bakery ahead of Gon and Killua, veering left and strolling down the street, their linked hands swinging back and fro. Confused, Killua flicked a glance at the Heaven’s Arena tower behind them. Gon tugged them along with a mysterious smile.</p><p>They came upon a dojo. Or at least, it had been a dojo once. It looked out of place, a small, traditional Shingen Ryu school jammed in amongst highrises, its yard littered with blown-around trash, the sign long gone and some of the window sills rotting away. Karachi and Zushi seemed entirely unbothered by its dilapidated appearance, letting themselves in with a small brass key.</p><p>The inside wasn’t that much better, a few of the ceiling beams looking ready to collapse, some of the paper sliding doors ripped if not entirely broken, but it was warm and dry. Boxes lined the far wall, various nice-looking pieces of furniture crammed inside in whatever order where the tatami mats should have been. </p><p>“Fixing this place up is going to take a while, isn’t it?” Killua remarked dryly, glancing at Zushi.</p><p>“Not with the two of you helping!” Zushi answered back gleefully, shoving around the fresh vegetables in the bottom of his fridge to make room for the cake.</p><p>Killua’s gaze slid sideways to Gon, his mouth in a tight, flat line. Gon grinned at him, apologetic as he ran a hand through his heavy, dark spikes. Killua rolled his eyes. “A break, huh?”</p><p>“You liked it when we were building the house! <i>Killua~</i>” Gon whined, coming closer and wrapping his arms around Killua from behind, rubbing his cheek against the crown of Killua’s head like a big cat- or a needy pup.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Killua muttered, patting Gon’s arm. He didn’t blush anymore from something as tame as Gon hugging with his whole body… normally. But knowing that Zushi and his girlfriend were in the room, feeling curious eyes on him as Gon got way too comfortable still had him averting his eyes and lifting a shoulder to hide his face.</p><p>He dodged out of Gon’s grip, spinning on his heel to flick Gon’s forehead. “We’ll talk about this at the hotel.”</p><p>Gon’s face changed immediately. He stood up straight, laughing awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “About that…”</p><p>Killua’s expression flattened. His lips pursed, tight at the corners. “Gon,” he hissed threateningly.</p><p>“We got a massive bed,” Zushi cut in, “it could probably fit all of us.”</p><p>Killua’s head snapped around, his wide eyes fixing on Zushi. <i>What now?</i> Considering Gon’s tendency to splay his long limbs... and then Zushi wasn’t exactly a stick himself, nor was Karachi. Knowing his luck he’d get trapped somewhere between Zushi and Gon because otherwise he’d get knocked right off the bed and <i>oh no</i>.</p><p>Killua wiped his face, swallowing. “You’re just as bad as Gon.”</p><p>“I don’t mind sharing!” Karachi chirped innocently, except Killua caught a smirk tug momentarily at her lips, her dark eyes flicking between the other three people in the room.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>“This is a joke, right?” He asked weakly.</p><p>“We have futons if you prefer,” Zushi added after a heartbeat, grinning toothily, and Killua was assailed temporarily by an urge to punch him. He managed to resist, though he shot Zushi a poisonous look. Zushi laughed awkwardly, hiding behind his shorter lady ineffectually.</p><p>“Sharing might be more comfortable, Killua,” Gon reasoned, his eyes guileless. He laced their fingers together, playfully swinging their hands back and forth as he watched Killua.</p><p>Killua squinted at him, displeased, but he shrugged and turned away, jamming his hands in his pockets. “Let’s decide later. Are we eating cake or what?”</p><p>--</p><p>They had cake. But cake needed something to drink. And something to drink apparently meant more alcohol. And more alcohol, well…</p><p>Killua watched Gon and Zushi wrestle on the floor with narrowed eyes, jamming a forkful of delicious chocolate into his mouth. Karachi sat next to him on the couch, giggling into her fist as she flopped over the armrest.</p><p>“Now kiss!” She squealed, clapping her hands together. </p><p>“If that’s what you want, my loooooove!” Zushi extolled dramatically. He slapped his hands on either side of her face, squishing it a little as he leaned forward and smacked a messy kiss right on her mouth before collapsing backwards. </p><p>“Noooooooo,” she cackled, short of breath and glassy-eyed but certainly not sleepy, “kiss Gon!”</p><p>Zushi pulled back and blinked rapidly, a flush flooding his face, but he grinned at her goofily and glanced over to Gon. Gon met his gaze with a shrug and a pleasant smile, his own bright eyes sliding to Killua, an unasked question hovering between them.</p><p>Killua’s eyes narrowed into unreadable slits as he slouched further into the couch. Feet pulled up, he had his plate balanced on his knees, and it hid half of his expression. Possessiveness reared up ugly in his chest, but it was kicked out by something like superiority. Gon was hardly going to abandon him for <i>Zushi</i>, kiss or no kiss, and anyway it wasn’t like Killua would <i>hate</i> it... Zushi wasn’t <i>that</i> bad to look at with his bright smiles and his muscles shifting under his skin, and his big curious brown eyes and ah “whatever it’s not like you haven’t made out before,” Killua muttered, shoving another forkful of cake into his mouth.</p><p>Gon’s eyebrows arched up. He watched Killua for several more silent beats before his mouth curved into a knowing smirk that left Killua feeling a little nervous. “Well okay then!” Gon shrugged, tossing his head in a way that suggested Zushi should come closer. “Come on over.”</p><p>Killua attempted to ignore the goings-on. At least, he pretended to, his nose stuck up in the air with a harrumph. Karachi rearranged herself more comfortably on the couch in order to stare more fully at the two built young men, her warm cheeks propped up in her hands, her dark eyes wide and as focused as they could get considering the amount of liquor she had drunk.</p><p>Zushi’s grin was awkward, embarrassed as he crawled closer to Gon, sitting in seiza in front of the enhancer. “It’s been a while,” Zushi laughed, patting Gon’s shoulder. Gon laid a broad hand on Zushi’s, his touch heavy and warm, helping the young man relax.</p><p>“I hope you’ve improved,” Gon teased with a knowing laugh, winking at Karachi. Her responding giggle was high-pitched as she beamed back at them proudly.</p><p>Gon, it was clear to Killua, was not nearly as inebriated as the other two. He was suspicious as to whether Gon was inebriated at all, actually, or if he was merely acting a bit like it because he was enjoying himself so much with the rambunctious pair. There was something decisively sober in the way his playful amber eyes flicked to Killua as he cupped Zushi’s jaw with a broad, tanned hand, shifting closer. Zushi’s lashes fluttered as Gon’s warm breath wafted over his liquor-slick lips. Killua swallowed, ducking a little further behind his cake. A triumphant smirk flicked onto Gon’s face. It disappeared just as quickly as Gon leaned in and closed his eyes, his mouth meeting Zushi’s firmly.</p><p>For a moment nothing much further happened, the kiss chaste, Gon’s thumb steady against the hinge of Zushi’s jaw, but then the Shingen Ryu blackbelt lifted a little on his legs, leaning forward and tilting his head further to the left. They slid closer on a sigh. Zushi breathed out, his lips gaping, and Gon’s tongue rolled slick and wet into his mouth.</p><p>Killua held his breath, a warm, sudden buzz assailing him from within. Gon’s broad fingers followed the curve of Zushi’s head, rubbing over his shorn hair before curling around the back of his neck and pulling him in more firmly. Zushi followed the motion easily, guided by Gon’s other hand against his hip, climbing halfway into Gon’s lap. Their chests met, Zushi molding himself against Gon’s front with a huffy little sigh through his nose. He looped his arms loosely around Gon’s back, a note of surprise in his soft groan.</p><p>Killua swallowed thickly, his throat desert-dry. He stared at the tendons in Gon’s neck as it curved to the side, at the teasing there-and-not flashes of his tongue, at the shift of muscle in his arms when he hooked his hands around Zushi’s thighs and rearranged his weight. The small silver fork slid from Killua’s fingers and clattered, forgotten, on the floor. Gon’s amber eyes flicked open, immediately locking eyes with Killua, and Killua felt heat flood his whole body in an instant.</p><p>Beside him, Karachi wiggled. She squirmed herself right off the couch, her hands pressed to her cheeks still, her grin huge. “You’re so hot!” She squealed happily, crawling over to splay herself over Zushi’s back, hugging his middle. “My turn for the kisses!”</p><p>Gon laughed, sliding agilely out from under Zushi. Zushi, dizzy and pleased, hardly noticed Gon getting up and joining Killua on the couch, his attention shifting immediately to his new task.</p><p>Killua sat stock still, his ears buzzing, shock holding him in place. Gon slid an arm along the back of the couch behind Killua, giving him a few moments to find something to steady himself with in the sudden gaping silence inside his head. After several heartbeats of nothing, he let his arm fall to Killua’s shoulders, pulling the smaller nen user into his chest. Gon nuzzled Killua, lightly grazing his teeth against the shell of Killua’s ear.</p><p>“You okay there, Killua?” Gon asked, breathy and hot. Killua shivered, a soft whimper escaping him. He could feel Gon’s lips curl into a smirk as Gon trailed soft kisses down his neck. Killua’s plate met his fork on the floor, chocolate cake smearing on the warped wood.</p><p>“You did that on purpose!” Killua screeched, slapping his open palm over Gon’s face. </p><p>Gon burst into laughter, obviously quite pleased with himself, <i>the bastard</i>. His arm slid down Killua’s back to loop around his waist. He flopped backwards against the armrest, pulling Killua fully on top of him and grinning up at him. Growling, Killua smacked him again, sure that his entire face and throat was red- and rightly so. Unashamed, unabashed, Gon lifted himself up just enough to steal a kiss before relaxing backwards and letting Killua take the lead in whatever he felt like doing- smacking him around or otherwise.</p><p>--</p><p>That could have been the end of it, and it almost was. Neither Zushi or Karachi seemed inclined to mention it the next day, moaning and groaning about their horrific hangovers. Karachi seemed particularly offended by Gon’s early morning enthusiasm and cheer as he made the four of them hashbrowns post-tai chi, and when he started going through his serious exercise she straight up threatened to puke on him if he didn’t tone it down. (Killua was starting to like her, yesterday’s shenanigans notwithstanding.)</p><p>It could’ve been, but it wasn’t. Because Killua was starting to have problems. “Gon is way too hot to be alive” problems were not new to Killua, but that didn’t exactly make it any easier to solve these ones.</p><p>Problem one: “I am way too gay to be alive.” While not nearly as much of a problem as it had been before he and Gon got together, it still got in his way as a functional human being more than he liked.</p><p>Problem two: He wasn’t just into Gon- he was also into muscle. Not that it was a shock that he had such a problem, considering the environment he had grown up in, and he’d come fairly close to solving it considering Gon’s…. Uh, generous endowments. But that just led to problem three, the Really New Problem he had never imagined would be an issue.</p><p>Problem three: He really liked watching Gon, it turned out. Watching the wet slide of his tongue, the shift of his shoulders, the bulge of his arms as he lifted something(one) heavy. It might not have been a problem if it was something he noticed casually, but no, this was an obsession. He kept flashing back to the ripple of muscle in Gon’s back as he had pulled Zushi closer, to the able way he handled another body, to the seductive, practiced shift of his mouth, to the adam’s apple bobbing in his corded throat.</p><p>Problem three: Some part of his mind was now consumed, hour after hour, day after day, with the idea of watching Gon have sex. Of the stretch of his neck, leaned back to let someone taste. Of the sure slide of his broad, calloused hand against soft, bare skin. Of the muscles bunching in his thighs as he snapped his hips forward, the flex in his back, the shift of shoulder blades under flesh, of the curve of his spine as he leaned over another body.</p><p>Problem three: he wanted to see it all, but he really, <i>really</i> didn’t want Gon to have sex with anybody else. Ever.</p><p>That he was sure about. A little making out, whatever. Zushi wasn’t threatening anyway (even if Killua occasionally got the urge to beat him up a little) but the idea of anyone seeing Gon the way he was imagining him spiked ire into him like little else.</p><p>Something bumped hard into Killua’s hip. He jumped, his head whipping to the side. Gon was smiling at him, his gaze flicking from Killua’s face to the paint roller that he been paused against the wall for at least an entire minute without motion. “Everything ok?”</p><p>“Renovations suck and you owe me a vacation,” Killua growled, trying desperately to quell the red-hot blush rising to his cheeks. He did not succeed. Reinvigorated by his agitation, he aggressively went back to painting the wall, the eggshell-white roller squeezed into an oval by the pressure.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Killua!” Gon replied cheekily, dropping a sweet kiss on the crown of Killua’s head. “You can tell me when you’re ready.”</p><p>“You mean never,” Killua grumbled to himself churlishly, bending down to get more paint on his roller. He sighed, aggravated, when Gon’s soft mouth shifted into a hurt pout, his amber eyes big and pleading. Killua cursed his weakness, looking away, and ignored his shameful flush.</p><p>Gon pressed a sweet kiss to the crown of his head and wandered back to tearing the wainscoting off the walls in what would eventually be a locker room. (Why Karachi and Zushi wanted to live <i>at</i> the dojo Killua would never understand.) Killua, meanwhile, fell deeper and deeper into the kink hole he had been swallowed up by, to the point where Karachi actually mentioned how much he was spacing out when they broke for dinner.</p><p>“Killua’s usually like that when he’s trying to think of a solution to something,” Gon called to her pleasantly from across the room, half-true and far too loud. Killua glared at him from behind her, sticking a finger in his ear and twisting it, as if it hurt. Gon grinned at him shamelessly and hooked his arm around Killua’s as he walked past him, dragging him along.</p><p>--</p><p>Dinner was relatively quiet, if only because everyone was famished, and Gon excused both of them with a quick wink and a vague comment about seeing the stars- not that you could see many from this deep inside the metropolis- dragging Killua outside by the hand.</p><p>They walked along half-familiar streets. At first Killua was anxious and a little peeved about the sudden exit, and then he was merely anxious about Gon’s patient silence. Gon wasn’t even looking at him, his amber eyes alight with city neons, distorting them into bright greens and orange-violets. Eventually, he seemed to have spotted what he was looking for. He veered a little suddenly into Killua, pushing him left along a stone wall until a sudden cutout revealed a staircase into a narrow park lurking between two tall buildings and a graffiti-strewn wall of flaking concrete.</p><p>Gon led him to the back, plucking a plank of wood from where it lay against the wall and setting it on two random rocks out of the many strewn about. It was level when he sat, and Killua sank down next to him, laying his head against Gon’s shoulder. The buildings cut out a silhouette before them, a long sliver of city in an orange haze, the sky pinked by it, and then at last a few stars fighting through it. The blackness bracketing the image was settling in a way that surprised him. He let out a heavy breath and relaxed more fully into Gon, his eyes half-shut. </p><p>Gon waited a little longer, until Killua’s breath had regulated into a slower rhythm, before turning his head into Killua’s, kissing his soft hair. “Do you want to talk about it now?”</p><p>Killua tried very hard not to tense against the man’s arm, but that meant he didn’t quite control his awkward squirm. “It’s embarrassing. It’s not-” he continued very quickly in a strident whisper, his shoulders jumping, racing ahead of a possible misunderstanding, “-lifethreatening or sad or anything, just- <i>you know</i>. Embarrassing!”</p><p>“Mmmm.” Gon gently slid his hand down Killua’s arm, petting from shoulder to elbow in long strokes. Killua hesitantly settled against Gon’s side again, shooting suspicious glances at Gon’s other hand, caught between both of his own, in Gon’s lap. A square thumb stroked over his knuckles, eggshell paint caught under the nail. “It’s about sex, right?” Gon asked.</p><p>Killua’s body moved before he was even aware of it, but Gon’s arm tightened in a vice grip around him just as fast, not reaction but expectation, preparation, long enough for his higher functions to kick into gear and calm the flighty beast down. Killua grunted as his muscles relaxed again, rubbing his fingers through his bangs and hiding his eyes. Gon kissed a pink cheek, chuckling gently.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” Gon smiled, cupping the back of Killua’s head. Killua relaxed into his grip, his eyes fluttering shut as Gon leaned in to kiss him gently. Killua sighed; he felt Gon’s tongue slide into his mouth, playful and wet.</p><p>The image of Gon kissing Zushi resurfaced, a blanketing buzzing rising inside Killua’s skull.</p><p>“If there’s something I can do for you, Killua,” Gon breathed against his throat, pressing a kiss against his pulse, “I want to do it.”</p><p>And how was he to refuse?</p><p>At least he wanted to say that, but the thought of it made the heat rise to his face and deluged him with the urge to hide his entire self inside his hoodie.</p><p>Blunt fingers threaded through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, guiding Killua’s face towards him. Killua blinked up at him, his pale eyes grey in the low light, making the high heat of his cheeks the only spot of bright color. Gon hardly took mercy on him. He slid an arm under Killua’s knees suddenly, scooping him up and standing suddenly. Killua hissed and smacked him on the shoulder, but Gon carried him further into the darkness, to the very corner between two walls. He sat on the uneven ground, keeping Killua gathered against his chest. He shifted Killua a little- manhandled him, as Killua would remember this- so that they’d be more comfortable, his hands denting the flesh of Killua’s legs pleasantly. </p><p>Killua snorted softly to himself. He twisted so that his chest rested against Gon’s, tucking into his torso with arms wrapping around Gon’s waist. Gon looped a restrictive arm around Killua’s back. Killua tested its give once with a flex of his spine before slouching fully into Gon with a pleased purr.</p><p>Gon’s free hand rested against Killua’s head, gently rubbing his fingers against Killua’s scalf. “Good?” Gon asked Killua after a long stretch of silence, bar the white noise of typical city soundscapes. </p><p>Killua’s answer was a rumbling agreement that Gon felt in his ribs, and he couldn’t help but grin, pressing his nose into Killua’s white strands. He couldn’t get over Killua. The transmuter was a marvel. Gon spent every day amazed, and to have the chance to decode Killua, day by day, to build a world they shared together that nobody else was a part of, to be the one person in the whole world Killua would push through to talk to about something so uncomfortable - even if the thing itself seemed inconsequential to Gon- to see him so willingly vulnerable… It never ceased to elate him.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>Kilua blinked softly up at him, luminous in the faint orange light. “You,” he answered softly, his breath fanning up against Gon’s chin.</p><p>“Me?” Gon asked with a small chuckle, pointing at himself.</p><p>“Mmmm.” Killua wrinkled his nose; a thin line appeared between his brows. Gon leaned down to kiss the spot. Killua’s face upturned immediately, stretching towards him, and Gon was obliged to kiss the waiting mouth.</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>Killua’s eyes opened again, slowly and wearily. He rubbed his head a little against Gon’s chest, perhaps an attempt to hide his expression as it knocked his bangs askew. Gon remedied that quickly with a sweep of his fingers, featherlight over Killua’s forehead. “What you… look like,” Killua completed lamely, breaking eye contact.</p><p>“What I look like?” Gon asked in the same innocent tone, aiming for neutral.</p><p>“You know,” Killua hissed, pink now flooding his face as his shoulders rose up defensively, his hands coming unhooked around Gon’s middle to cluster between their chests. Gon tightened his hold on Killua to a noticeable pressure. Killua flexed against it once before relaxing- Gon returned to his previous level. “What you look like.”</p><p>Mystified, Gon blinked down at him, smiling awkwardly. “Killua?”</p><p>“<i>You know, when you’re doing stuff</i>,” Killua kicked out all in one breath, scowling at Gon’s chest.</p><p>Stuff? Gon thought, staring back at Killua with his eyebrows arched. Oh. Sex stuff.</p><p>“I get it,” Gon nodded reassuringly, kissing Killua’s forehead. “So do you want to watch, or-”</p><p>“<i>No</i>.” Killua planted a hand against Gon’s chest, shoving back at it. Gon immediately let the arm that had been holding Killua in place go lax, allowing the other hunter to sit up properly. “Absolutely not and you better not have any plans to-”</p><p>“-I didn’t Killua you don’t think I’d check with you first?-”</p><p>“-even be in a position where such a thing would even <i>happen</i> why would you guess that?” Killua finished strong, even though it was clear that Gon’s response had deflated his inner momentum.</p><p>“We can get some mirrors if you want?”</p><p>“I’d- I’d rather not see myself,” Killua muttered lamely, his gaze dropped, a red touch of shame coloring his otherwise pink cheeks.</p><p>“Okay.” Gon stared at Killua for a heartbeat or two, thinking. Then he grinned, reaching out to brush his knuckles over Killua’s cheek, prompting his boyfriend to look at him. “Trust me?”</p><p>“OBVIOUSLY!” Killua yelled abruptly, jarring.</p><p>Gon laughed sweetly, running a solid hand down Killua’s suddenly stiff spine. Killua settled back against him with an irritated huff, tucking his head under Gon’s chin as he curled up. He only stayed there another few beats, sighing, before he twisted in Gon’s arms.</p><p>Killua turned in Gon’s lap so that his back was up against Gon’s chest. The enhancer’s arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him flush. Killua breathed the night air in quietly, gazing back out at the view. Up here amongst the scraggly vegetation they were practically invisible to the city life around them, safe and sequestered, alone in the darkness. “How did you even find this place?”</p><p>“I came back to Astrana while you were travelling with Alluka,” Gon answered after a short silence. Killua folded his hands over Gon’s, feeling Gon’s words rumble in his chest. “It took me a while to convince Wing-san to reopen my nodes. You were always better at stuff like that.”</p><p>If Killua remembered correctly, he’d given Wing-san an ultimatum that probably wouldn’t have worked if they weren’t children at the time. Teachers had their obvious weaknesses.</p><p>“Found it on a run one day. Kinda made it mine.” </p><p>Killua’s eyes flicked over to the makeshift bench nobody probably realized was there. “You tend to do that,” Killua remarked with a snort, dry amusement.</p><p>Gon chuckled, bending down to kiss Killua’s temple. “I guess I do.”</p><p>--</p><p>The walk back to the dojo was slow, meandering, hardly a straight line at all. By the time they made it back, Zushi and Karachi had long gone to sleep. With a whisper from Gon, Killua set about finding all of their things and repacking it into their bags. There wasn’t much, as they both had the tendency to travel light. He couldn’t get Gon to be at all interested in fashion, and he had enough to spare that he often bought new outfits rather than worrying about packing enough of them. They went to sleep after that, not that they slept long. As usual Gon snapped awake before dawn, and they did their tai chi routine in the middle of the sheet-covered main floor. The wood had all been torn up, but they still hadn’t brought the tatami mats in, but Zushi had insisted the bare concrete be protected from paint splatter anyway.</p><p>Karachi was an earlier riser than Zushi, and Gon stole her away the moment she made coffee, so Killua was left to make breakfast for the four of them while Zushi dozed in the bedroom. Killua didn’t much listen in to the conversation, already having a good idea of what it was about. They finished up painting the walls of the main room; it was still morning when they were done. Zushi hadn’t shuffled in yet, so Gon made a series of phone calls right there in the middle of them.</p><p>Killua caught his eye after round two, quirking a questioning eyebrow. Gon grinned at him with a shrug, shoving his phone into his back pocket and picking up the corner of a sheet to help Karachi fold it up. “I’m going to leave in about an hour to run an errand, wanna come with?”</p><p>Killua’s eyes narrowed further, his lips pursing. He looked away, rinsing the last of the paint rollers in the massive steel sink. “I’ll stay here,” Killua grumbled. ‘Run an errand’ was so vague he had a feeling Gon had a surprise planned. There weren’t many people Killua trusted to surprise him- two, in fact- but Gon was clearly on the list, and he liked surprising people so much Killua usually left him to it. If simply not knowing the official plan made Gon giddy, then… easy.</p><p>Zushi emerged from his cocoon of sheets around noon- Killua wasn’t sure what he and Karachi had gotten up to after they left yesterday, and from Zushi’s dead sleep he probably didn’t want to know- and Killua had the pleasure of explaining to him where Gon had gone. (“How should I know, you think I have a tracker on him?” “...Yes?” “I DON’T, OKAY!”)</p><p>Gon showed up again in early afternoon with a stack of pizzas and about twenty people behind him. Killua stared at the crowd for a few moments. They were teenagers, mostly, with a few adults and some children. Twelve at the youngest, probably, a grinning girl with a missing tooth on the bottom that spoke with bravado exceeding her small frame. There was a cacophony of greetings and hugs that Killua steered well clear of.</p><p>Gon, of course, was a tower above the bodies, and Killua watched Gon’s expression as Zushi moved over to him, clasping a hand on Gon’s shoulder. “Well this is a surprise! What’s going on?”</p><p>“I thought that if your students helped you put the dojo together themselves, they’d feel more connected to it,” Gon told Zushi brightly, dropping a heavy hand on top of Zushi’s head and rubbing his hard palm over the shorn hair. Gon looked past the crowd to Killua to wink at him, and Killua rolled his eyes, turning away to hunt down their bags. “And something came up for me and Killua, but we’ll stop by again before we leave Astrana.”</p><p>Zushi blinked his big brown eyes at Gon, his mouth twisting into a pout. He bumped his forehead against Gon’s shoulder, but Gon laughed and shoved him back towards the crowd of people around the pizza. “Go take care of your family, <i>sensei</i>,” Gon chuckled. “You’ll be just fine without us.”</p><p>Zushi definitely looked like he wanted to protest. Karachi appeared at their elbows, smoothly slipping her arm into Zushi’s and pulling him towards the crush of bodies, where they enthusiastically cheered Zushi and the dojo with plastic cups full of soda.</p><p>Killua was already outside by the time Gon extricated himself fully, both backpacks slung over his shoulders, his hands shoved into his pockets, eyebrow cocked with an expectant expression.</p><p>Gon strode up, taking his green pack from Killua. He frowned for a moment, testing the weight. “Did you take my-”</p><p>“Ankle and wrist weights?” Killua shrugged. “Yeah, I’m wearing them.”</p><p>“Oh.” Gon thought about it only a few moments more before his expression lit up. “Okay.” He smiled, lacing their fingers together. Their hands swung between them as they walked.</p><p>Killua tightened his grip on Gon’s hand, his head tilting up a bit as a food-perfumed wind blew past them. “Where are we going?” he asked, spotting the Arena tower ahead of them. Towards downtown, clearly, not that Zushi’s new dojo was very far from it. Not a lot of information, there.</p><p>Gon just grinned at him, unbothered by all. “You’ll see!” He answered chipperly, weaving sideways to bump his hip in Killua’s. Killua rolled his eyes, but he certainly made no attempt to put any distance between them.</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>--</p><p>‘Where’ turned out to be a hotel of fairly magnificent proportions in the middle of downtown- the sort of hotel Leorio would pick- though Gon hadn’t splurged for a massive suite the way Leorio would’ve. Their room was about three quarters of the way to the top, a single room with a single bed. (The shower, however, was exceedingly impressive, boasting two showerheads installed on separate walls, and Killua found himself standing on the warming stone floor with a foreign expression for maybe a little too long. And he’d thought the indoor-outdoor shower they had on the island was fancy.)</p><p>Gon laughed when he found Killua stuck in the bathroom, taking his hand and pulling him back out into the bedroom, to the balcony. Killua took in a deep breath of fresh air, tucked easily against Gon’s side, calm under the heavy weight of Gon’s arm across his shoulders.</p><p>“Now this is more like it,” Killua sighed pleasantly, the wind rustling through his hair. </p><p>“You’re spoiled in weird ways, Killua,” Gon teased him.</p><p>Killua smacked Gon’s chest weakly, smirking.</p><p>Below them, the city sprawled in every direction. Downtown’s tallest buildings made a nest of spikes to the left, cascading downwards into a collection of smaller office buildings that gave way to great swathes of urban sprawl. The shorter buildings close to them boasted rooftop gardens and restaurants, hiding their ugly grey concrete tops and instead leaving spots of bright color about.</p><p>Killua leaned against the balcony’s railing, looking down at the ant-like people walking along the street below them.</p><p>“Do you want to go to a restaurant?” Gon asked Killua suddenly. The younger hunter tilted his head towards his boyfriend, taking in Gon’s focused amber eyes. Gon’s gaze slid from the array of buildings to Killua’s face, and he winked when he caught the young man staring at him. </p><p> </p><p>Killua shrugged, glancing away quickly. “Sure. But I need a new outfit first, everything I brought is covered in paint.”</p><p>Gon laughed, walking back into the room, but didn’t argue.</p><p>----</p><p>Shopping was a slower affair than Gon had clearly hoped, and by the time Killua was satisfied- certainly with more than one outfit, but how often was he in a place to shop designer in the first place?- Gon’s eyes had glazed over.</p><p>The restaurant was fine, too. Nothing particularly noticeable about it, nothing special, except that Killua did have three portions of dessert and Gon had two main courses. It couldn’t be helped considering the small portion size. Fine for an average human, but Gon was no average. It wasn’t even too late when they got back, the sun clinging to the edge of the horizon as the first breezes of autumn chill skated through the streets. Gon and Killua stepped into the hotel room just as dusk set in, their tangled fingers separating only once the door had completely shut. Killua’s five half-empty bags were unceremoniously thrown into the standing wardrobe that stood against the wall beside the television to be dealt with in the morning.</p><p>It wasn’t that either of them was in a stupor from the day they’d had, but Gon clearly had something else on his mind, remaining relatively quiet through the walk back, his gaze sometimes straying off into what seemed like an entirely different dimension. Sure, Killua found himself a little agitated trying to guess what was going on, but it reminded him of the time Gon had started building their roughshod cabin on the deserted island the first time they’d landed there. Most certainly making a plan, rather than reassessing an old event.</p><p>In any case, he doubted he’d get a straight answer if he asked. He expected a ‘maaaa, Killua, don’t ruin the surprise!’ if he did bother, so it was easy to let the conversation go. He’d find out eventually, and if it turned out to be an annoyance… He’d let Gon know how he felt very vividly.</p><p>In any case- he had new clothes, he had just eaten, and he was very aware of the fact that there were somehow still flecks of paint clinging to his calves and arms, the latex-based liquid caught on fine hairs. His eyes flicked to the bathroom, then to Gon. Gon was staring at the bed with an expression far more thoughtful than Killua found reasonable, apparently doing some dimensional mathematics in his head- oh boy.</p><p>“I’m gonna take a shower.”</p><p>Gon’s head snapped around, amber eyes meeting his own. His jaw hung loose a little, and for a moment it looked like Gon was going to say something, but then his mouth snapped shut. He smiled and nodded, running a hand through his spikes lightly. “Okay, sounds good.”</p><p>Killua felt a flutter of disappointment in his chest. “Not gonna join?”</p><p>“The way you were staring at that shower before, I think maybe you need alone time with it,” Gon laughed. He backed up several steps until he was near Killua. He cupped Killua’s pointed chin with a broad palm, tilting the transmuter’s head up to kiss his soft lips delicately. “I’m sure I’ll find something to… entertain myself,” he added in a heated whisper against Killua’s mouth, his fingernails lightly dragging over pale skin.</p><p>Killua shuddered. He glared between his lashes as Gon slipped away like an eel, his expression deceptively innocent. The jerk always seemed able to flip a switch between moods like <i>that</i> (unless the mood was one of anger, best avoided by everyone), and he seemed particularly inclined to mash all of Killua’s buttons before leaving high and dry.</p><p><i>Whatever</i>. The dual showerheads were calling out to him in a siren’s song he’d enjoy drowning in. He peeled off his paint-dotted shirt and threw it at Gon’s retreating back before turning and disappearing into the bathroom.</p><p>The shower was heavenly. The water was hot to the point of pinking his skin- at least where it was capable of such a thing. The dual shower heads turned out to be merely support to the waterfall-style cascade coming directly from the tiled ceiling. The heated floor was giving him the urge to install one into their own house. He could’ve done without the hidden speakers releasing anachronistic ‘jungle’ sounds into the room, jarringly fake compared to his life at home, but it wasn’t bothersome enough to find out how to shut off, particularly considering the way the water seemed to drain his stress away as it sleuced over him.</p><p>By the time he left the bathroom, drowsy-eyed and dopey-smiled, wrapped in a fluffy black bathrobe that fluttered around his calves, his fingers had wrinkled so thoroughly the skin looked white.</p><p>Gon closed in on him almost the moment he came through the door, familiar fingers brushing fabric away from his shoulder to kiss the damp skin of his neck. He nibbled teasingly at the skin, too softly to leave any marks.</p><p>“Good shower?”</p><p>“Mmmm,” Killua agreed, swaying a little into Gon’s chest.</p><p>“Oh, <i>that</i> good?” Gon smirked. He bent his knees to dip down, wrapping his arms around Killua’s waist before standing up. Killua was used to Gon doing stuff like that now; he’d been very grabby the first few months after Killua had left his... coma or whatever the fuck you wanted to call it, and as much as he hated most people touching him, Killua would be hard pressed to complain when Gon felt the overwhelming desire to carry his lover around to keep him close.</p><p>Killua hooked his thighs over Gon’s hips, wrapping his arms loosely around Gon’s neck as the tanned young man grinned up at him. “Problem?” Killua asked deadpan, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>“No problem,” Gon answered back smoothly, giddy. “We’re on vacation.” Not that Gon behaved any differently, vacation or not. His eyes warmed into a liquid gold, gaze flicking to Killua’s mouth then throat. “Vacations are for indulging, right?” He asked in a low voice that rumbled in his chest before flicking up to meet Killua’s eyes again.</p><p>Killua’s eyebrows went up as a slow, throbbing heat flared to life in his core. He hardly needed to look to know that Gon was walking backwards to the bed, one of his arms unwinding from Killua’s waist to support him with a broad hand under his thigh, a pinkie brushing not-so-accidentally along the inside seam of his hip. “‘Indulging’? Is that what we’re doing?”</p><p>“Mmhmmm~” Gon agreed, pleased, leaning up to pull Killua into a distractingly wet kiss before unceremoniously dumping him on the bed.</p><p>“My hair’s still wet,” Killua complained pointlessly as damp strands spread into a halo on the white pillow, already darkening it.</p><p>Gon clearly didn’t care, grinning boyishly at Killua as he stretched over him. “Oh no, what if I make a mess?”</p><p>Killua snorted, grabbing the collar of Gon’s shirt and yanking him unceremoniously down into a hard kiss. Gon got his head in the game immediately, plunging his tongue into Killua’s mouth as a wandering hand traced up Killua’s thigh, sliding underneath the robe with no effort. His thumb dragged a line up Killua’s hip, the callous-rough skin catching on Killua’s flesh. Killua moaned when Gon squeezed his hip, pushing him harder into the mattress.</p><p>Killua tugged the man’s shirt off in one move. They were forced to disengage to make way; Gon’s mouth attached to Killua’s collarbone instead. He sucked at the skin earnestly as he sat up a little, fumbling at the knot keeping Killua’s robe closed. Gon pushed the plush fabric away the moment he managed to untie the sash and sat back on his haunches, grinning down at Killua.</p><p>The white-haired man stared up at Gon with a small bend in his brow, hands lightly clasped on Gon’s thighs, placidly stroking over the man’s jeans. The robe spread out around him, dark, cloudy fluff that made Killua’s pale, marked skin stand out starkly in contrast. A flush had already begun to pink his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, slowly filling in his face and crawling down his throat until it met his sternum. Gon followed the line of color with the featherlight tip of his fingers, slightly dazed. They could see each other naked all day every day and he wouldn’t grow tired of it, that much was clear.</p><p>His face wasn’t the only part of him that was pink, but it was hard to be self-aware of his waking erection when Gon’s fingers kept following the center seam of his chest, meeting first his belly button- delving into it briefly as a tease, Gon winking- before dragging along the skin of his belly. Gon’s thumb paused where it met pubic hair, rubbing gently against the first tuft of white, and Killua growled at him, muscles jumping under the touch. “I recall saying something about you teasing me,” he reminded Gon with a pinch.</p><p>“Always do it?” Gon answered cheekily, splaying both hands on Killua’s chest and dragging them down his sides this time. Killua’s eyes narrowed into slits. It was awkward with their position, Gon sitting between his splayed thighs, but he managed to contort enough to press a foot against Gon’s shoulder, shoving him backwards.</p><p>“If you don’t want to have sex,” he remarked airily, getting back at Gon, “we can always stop.”</p><p>“Noooooo,” Gon laughed, catching Killua’s foot and turning his head to kiss a dainty-looking ankle. “I’ll be good!”</p><p>“Can you be good?” Killua asked mockingly, an eyebrow cocked.</p><p>There was a glint in Gon’s eye as he responded to the unspoken challenge. He took a firm hold on Killua’s leg and hiked it up a little further so that Killua’s heel hooked over his shoulder before pressing down over him. Killua huffed when his thigh met his chest, the skin around his eyes tightening as the stretch burned. He bent his leg a little more, relieving the pressure as he accepted Gon’s anchoring weight. Gon kissed him eagerly, thoroughly, his fingers indenting flesh as they dragged over Killua’s textured skin. They rocked against each other, breathy moans caught by wet tongues, except Killua was quickly overheating. (Or was that just the spear of lust burning through him, having not been alone and naked with Gon since they left the island?)</p><p>He flattened his hand against Gon’s chest, pushing hard enough to force Gon off him without disengaging totally. “I’d like to know why you still have pants on,” Killua remarked irritably.</p><p>Unbothered by the tone, Gon grinned at him and slid off the bed to shimmy off whatever clothes he had remaining before immediately insinuating himself between Killua’s thighs. He slid his palms down pale flesh, endlessly smiling, his thumbs stroking the tender seam between thigh and hip gently enough to make Killua shiver.</p><p>The other hunter swallowed, reaching out to press his own hands on Gon’s hard flesh, tracing the delineation of muscles with the sharp tip of his nails. He left webs of white lines over Gon’s torso, staring at them as they slowly turned red, blood close to the surface, before fading back into Gon’s tan. There was something intrinsically satisfying about the way Gon’s abs jerked and shuddered under his touch, something he doubted would ever cease to satisfy him.</p><p>Gon was smirking when their eyes met again, and Killua immediately tensed, readying for the defensive even now. All Gon did was grab Killua’s heel to hook it back over his shoulder, leaning down to kiss his nose. “Thinking about something?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Killua huffed, tilting his head back to catch Gon’s mouth. Gon gripped his other thigh while they were kissing, tugging it closer to him so that their hips pulled flush together. Their cocks met, searing heat suddenly against hot skin, and Killua arched into it with a strangled moan. Gon’s tongue pressed possessively into his mouth, delving deep- a promise.</p><p>They abandoned words from there. They were unnecessary. Mouths were put to better use: biting, licking, moaning. Gon had always been particularly keyed into the sounds Killua made, and it only encouraged him over the months to get louder. He never would’ve expected himself to be brazen in this particular avenue of life, but with an enthusiastic lover like Gon, well…</p><p>He whined his disappointment when Gon sat up, his eyes flicking open to track the young man’s movements. Gon couldn’t help a sappy grin when Killua pouted up at him as he slid to his feet, reaching down to grab the pants that had been abandoned on the floor. He shook them out, a small clear bottle dropping into his hand.</p><p>Killua’s eyebrow arched. He flattened his feet on the bed,  keeping his bent knees far enough apart to give Gon room to slot right back between them, and propped himself up on his elbows. Gon was kissing him again in seconds. He pressed one broad hand on one of Killua’s milky thighs, pressing it open and down onto the mattress, and pinned it in place with a knee.</p><p>Gon’s expression was focused as he squeezed clear gel into his hand. He tossed the bottle down by the pillows, rubbing his fingers together to warm and spread the lube over his palm and digits. Killua hissed an impatient complaint, the end of which cut off into a strangled cry when Gon fisted his erection, dragging his slick hand up in a long, slow, tight stroke. (Gon’s smile was both delighted and a little more victorious than Killua liked.)</p><p>Before long Killua’s hips picked up on the rhythm Gon was putting down, rising and falling with his breath. He could feel Gon’s amber eyes on him, always watching every twist of his mouth, listening intently to ever gasp and groan. It made him feel almost shy- certainly <i>aware</i>- but the awareness only ever heightened the moment itself for him, gave life to something fragile and fluttering, a strange and soft little secret buried in his chest… and skittering down his nerves like lightning, responding in shocking leaps to every brush of fingertips.</p><p>Gon released Killua’s dick, and the transmuter was helpless to stop the moan of complaint that escaped him. Gon chuckled breathlessly, apologizing- except that his slick thumb was now rubbing against Killua’s asshole, the nail teasingly catching against the underside of Killua’s balls, so he wasn’t sorry at all, the bastard. Not even slightly.</p><p>A curious finger pressed against Killua’s entrance, the pressure increasing steadily until it slid into him. Gon’s smirk only crooked further when Killua’s breath caught in his throat, shifting against the intrusion for a moment. Gon didn’t tease him much more, though; he stroked in and out only a few times before sliding a second finger in, then a third. Killua glared at him halfheartedly, his gaze cloudy and unfocused. Gon dipped down to kiss the column of Killua’s throat, prepping him with languorous, lazy strokes. </p><p>Killua surrendered to it, sinking deeper into the mattress, his head rolled back on his pillow and his throat exposed to Gon’s nips and licks. Gon dragged the flat of his tongue from the bump of Killua’s solar plexus up to his chin. He crooked his fingers, pressing against Killua’s inside wall; he found what he was looking for, and when his hard-skinned fingers dragged and caught against the bundle of nerves there Killua’s hips arched right off the bed, his mouth falling open soundlessly.</p><p>Gon’s lips pressed together, a wild light in his amber eyes. Killua whimpered when their gazes met, weakly reaching out to fold a hand around the back of Gon’s neck to pull him down into a hard, reassuring kiss. Gon’s hips bucked against his thighs when their tongues met. He rocked his fingertips against Killua’s perineum a few more times before pulling out, swallowing Killua’s sigh of displeasure.</p><p>Gon snatched up the bottle he had tossed down earlier, flipping the cap open with one hand and squeezing more lube into his palm. He held Killua’s gaze unwavering as he jerked himself off with a few rough strokes, his mouth half-open and his tongue slowly sweeping over his slick bottom lip. Killua pressed a thigh against Gon’s hip, urging him on wordlessly, lifting his hips at the slightest touch of Gon’s sure fingers.</p><p>Gon pressed in, slow yet relentless. He wiped his lubed fingers on his stomach to remove some of the excess before grabbing both of Killua’s hands. He tangled their fingers together, holding them locked on Killua’s chest. </p><p>Gon started to shift, a steady roll of his hips- in and out on whispering breaths, his heavy gaze fully focused on Killua’s expression. It wasn’t their usual hard-and-fast, loud-and-movemented. Heat simmered between them. Killua fell into Gon’s rhythm, panting, open and undone by the man’s unwavering stare. It reminded him a little of- the garden, actually?</p><p>Killua swallowed, biting his lip. In response, Gon’s tongue swept thirstily over his lips, squeezing Killua’s hands. But there was something- something about the way Gon was looking at him that set Killua on the edge of something.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” He asked quietly, squeezing Gon’s hips with his thighs.</p><p>“You,” Gon answered immediately; he bent his head down, bringing Killua’s hands up to kiss his knuckles.</p><p>A suspicious frown creased Killua’s brow. Gon smiled at him, a half-formed thing made slack by the shuddering pleasure vibrating in his skin. He slipped an arm under Killua’s hips, raising him a few inches as he pressed back in. The flare of his head dragged against the bundle of nerves inside Killua as he pulled out again, and Killua’s spine arched upwards, a cry shocked out of him.</p><p>Whatever weird thing had been going on in Gon’s head, it seemed that was enough trigger to knock him out of it. A familiar I-got-this smirk curved the enhancer’s generous mouth, and from there it was simply- fucking. He held both of Killua’s wrists in his left hand, keeping them pinned to Killua’s chest, gripped Killua’s hips tightly with his right hand, and fucked into him with hard, relentless thrusts.</p><p>Killua swore and twisted under him, throwing his head back, flighting and flexing against Gon’s grip, but the way he flattened his feet on the bed and spread his thighs open to give Gon room to move made it quite clear he was enjoying himself.</p><p>Where normally Gon would’ve tipped forward, kissing Killua with a savage hunger, he kept himself rigid, his golden gaze burning on Killua’s pink cheeks and throat.</p><p>Gon dropped his hold on Killua’s hips when it was made clear that the white-haired hunter was keeping them there all by himself, eagerly grabbing Killua’s cock instead and jerking him off at the same speed as his thrusts. It didn’t take Killua long to come after that, his whole body going rigid and his head thrown back against the pillows. The muscles in his thighs stuttered and jerked around Gon’s hips, his channel tightening around Gon in spasms. He thrust in sharply and held there, feeling Killua’s body tremble and clench around him, his eyes glued to Killua’s face. Gon’s orgasm was silent, his jaw slack, tongue rolled out of his mouth.</p><p>Killua whimpered softly at the flood of throbbing heat, tilting his head up in a request. Gon practically collapsed on top of him in his rush to feed Killua’s want, apologetically showering him with kisses in a silent request for forgiveness- he was perfectly aware that Killua liked to make out while he was being pinned, he’d just had a… specific goal today.</p><p>“That was different,” Killua muttered against his mouth, nipping at Gon’s lower lip when Gon grinned.</p><p>“Good different, bad different?”</p><p>“Different,” Killua repeated with a shrug, pulling his hands from Gon’s grip to wrap both arms around his lover’s back. He kissed the underside of Gon’s jaw.</p><p>Gon shifted his weight off Killua, collapsing beside him and huddling close, his nose pressed into the crook of Killua’s neck. Killua scoffed, brushing his fingers over his abdomen- predictably, they came away sticky. “And I just showered,” he complained.</p><p>Gon snorted with laughter, nipping at Killua’s shoulder. “I’ll carry you in a second, hold on.”</p><p>The giant got off the bed. Killua watched him with narrowed eyes, suspicious again. “You don’t have to.”</p><p>“I know I don’t,” Gon answered cheerily. He’d do it anyway. He liked doing it, the weirdo. Killua tracked him as he moved, an eyebrow going up as Gon swiped something off the dresser top quickly before grabbing a pair of sweatpants from his bag. He plucked up some of Killua’s purchases too, unceremoniously tossing them into the bathroom before coming back for Killua.</p><p>He picked him up bridal-style, grinning when Killua rolled his eyes and flicked his arm, bringing him into the bathroom too. He set Killua on the counter next to the sink before flicking on the shower water- there seemed to be no bath, which disappointed him but probably not Killua- testing its temperature with a thrust-in hand.</p><p>Killua slid off the counter the moment Gon had his back turned, pulling a face when a thin stream of cum ran down his inner thigh. Despite Gon still fussing with the temperature, he walked right back into the shower, not wanting to, er, dirty the floor as it were. If there was one thing Killua did not abide, it was strangers coming into the place he was inhabiting to clean; needless to say, hotel stays were spent with a ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door at all times. Better not make the place any more disgusting for himself, right?</p><p>The second shower was quick, mostly utilitarian except for the way Gon kept stealing small kisses between steps. Killua came out of it this time craving dessert again. A quick call to room service remedied that, Gon munching on strawberries while Killua ate his mousse oh-so-slowly, moaning in delight.</p><p>“You’re starting to make me feel inadequate,” Gon teased when Killua pushed his finished plate aside and collapsed backwards with a satisfied sigh.</p><p>“Liar,” Killua huffed. Gon giggled, snuggling up to him now that Killua was done. They hadn’t really gotten dressed after all (Gon had slung on the dark bathrobe just long enough to answer the door before shedding it again) and that was perfectly fine by both of them, happily tangling in each other’s heat.</p><p>Gon propped himself up with his elbow on the pillow next to Killua’s head, smiling down at him. He brushed his fingers lightly over the young man’s forehead; the digits slid sweetly into Killua’s soft hair. “I think Zushi’s hot for you,” Gon told him with a lopsided smile.</p><p>Killua stared at Gon in disbelief for several beats. “What the hell are you talking about Zushi for,” he demanded, slapping Gon’s arm. It stung a bit, leaving a red impression that faded quickly. Gon didn’t even flinch, obviously.</p><p>“Since you’re hot for Zushi, I mean.”</p><p>“WHAT?!” Killua planted his hand on Gon’s face, shoving him backwards until the larger hunter almost fell off the bed. “What the hell, Gon?!”</p><p>“It’s fine!” Gon laughed. His obvious joy at this made Killua irritable. He flipped up and sat on Gon’s waist, smacking him on the head. Gon was predictably unbothered. “I get it, he’s hot!”</p><p>“He’s also in a serious relationship. <i>And so am I</i>.” He pinched Gon hard, twisting the skin between his sharp nails.</p><p>Gon squirmed as if he was being tickled, giggling. “I don’t mind. And I <i>really</i> doubt Karachi minds. I bet she’d watch with me.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re watching now, are you?” Killua growled. Gon winked at him, bucking his hips playfully. Killua responded by pinching his sensitive nipple, twisting it between his fingers. Gon yelped, but he was laughing too much for Killua to believe he was in any way concerned.</p><p>“I’m just saying, if you want-”</p><p>“I do not,” Killua replied icily, trying in vain to keep his blush contained, “<i>want</i>.” Except, as usual, his body was giving him away.</p><p>“Or if you change your mind later-”</p><p>“Is that what you’re into, Freecks?”</p><p>“It’s okay if you’re uncomfortable still, Killua,” Gon beamed, reaching up to brush his knuckles over Killua’s flushed cheek. “Maybe in a few years-”</p><p>“Would you shut up already?” Killua hissed, dragging his nails down Gon’s front hard enough that bubbles of blood beaded on his tanned skin.</p><p>“Okay, Killua,” Gon conceded with his dauntless smile. He took Killua gently by the elbows, pulling the smaller man down until Killua was resting on his chest like a kitten, stroking his back.</p><p>“You forgot the covers,” Killua mumbled. Despite his complaining, he settled on Gon quite happily.</p><p>--</p><p>Sleeping in was a concept foreign to both of them, so the first light of dawn found them awake, though they were still wrapped in the hotel’s fluffy comforter, tangled into each other. Gon’s mouth moved lazily against Killua’s warm skin, his hands broadly splayed over Killua’s spine. Killua threaded his fingers slowly through Gon’s long, bristly spikes.</p><p>There wasn’t enough room for Tai Chi.</p><p>“What do you want to do today?” Gon asked softly, rubbing his thumb against the knob of a vertebrae.</p><p>“I assumed you were going to drag me back to Zushi’s.”</p><p>“I’m sure he can handle another day without us,” Gon chuckled, breathy, flexing his hips against Killua’s captured thigh. Killua rolled his eyes but made no move to extricate himself.</p><p>“Maybe there’s a fight at the Arena we’ll actually enjoy watching.”</p><p>“Mmmm, good point.” Gon rolled over- his almost-oppressive heat left Killua, and he buried his face in his pillow as Gon stretched his arm over to the bedside table to snatch up a remote. He flipped on the television that faced their bed as he flopped back down on his back. Killua immediately pressed back against him.</p><p>Gon was always filled with a glowing happiness whenever Killua was the one initiating touch, initiating cuddling (not that Killua would call it that unless he was complaining.) He touched Killua a lot, and he knew Killua didn’t mind, but there was still a- block there, one that he pushed through rarely in most situations. So this was nice.</p><p>The television’s buzz was loud in his sensitive ears. He flipped through the channels until he found something like a schedule for Heaven’s Arena.</p><p>“What the-”</p><p>Killua didn’t finish his question as Gon grinned bright, smacking a kiss on the crown of his head. “Most of the big hotels around here have a channel with the Arena events, and you can call the concierge to make bets. There’s a lot of money in it.”</p><p>“Duh,” Killua snorted, yawning and dropping his head back on Gon’s shoulder, turning his head from the screen. He didn’t know any of the fighters by name, and wasn’t going to bother checking them out right now. Gon was scanning the list attentively, which meant he had probably kept up with the competition at least a little, which was certainly more than Killua could say. Why Gon cared, he wasn’t sure. Heaven’s Arena had been a way to train for Killua, and that was about it. He’d honestly expected the same from Gon. Maybe it was because of Zushi?</p><p>“There’s a floormaster battle at noon.”</p><p>“And it’s going to be interesting why?”</p><p>“They’re both manipulators.”</p><p>Killua groaned immediately, loudly and impolitely. “I hate manipulators. They’re trash.”</p><p>“Come on, Killua, you know Zushi’s a manipulator.”</p><p>“And Zushi hardly uses his nen abilities when he fights. Because manipulator abilities are trash. Right?” The sourness in his voice made it clear to Gon where that disdain was coming from. And. Well. Fair enough, right? Killua had spent too much of his life being manipulated by his family, and especially Illumi’s powers, to let those scars fade. Perhaps when they were old and grey, but not now. Not at twenty.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Wait.” Killua propped himself up a little, squinting at the screen. Last he checked, nen was still a closed secret. Did the matches really specify-</p><p>They did not. When Gon highlighted a match it gave some basic combat information about the fighters- their strength rating, previous wins, that sort of thing, but there was nothing about their abilities. “How do you know they’re both manipulators?”</p><p>“Zushi told me,” Gon beamed. It wasn’t exactly a trick.</p><p>“Zushi told you?” Killua snorted, unimpressed. Or, he was acting unimpressed, but his head was half-hidden under the covers again as he tucked himself under Gon’s arm and lazed against his chest. “And you just remember everyone.”</p><p>“I’m good with names,” Gon agreed easily. Killua rolled his eyes under the covers.</p><p>“I don’t want to see any enhancers either.” Enhancer battles usually bored him anyway. Oh, they got big and strong? Whatever. None of them got as strong as Gon, and he couldn’t help comparing them to the hunter.</p><p>Gon chuckled again. “You’re being particularly picky today.”</p><p>“I am always picky,” Killua corrected with a weak pinch to Gon’s side.</p><p>“How about an emitter against a transmuter?”</p><p>Killua rolled the comforter below his chin, blue eyes narrowed on the screen. One of them was a floor master, and the other had won 10 out of 11 matches to get there. “ONLY ON THE 200TH FLOOR FOR FOUR MONTHS!!” the text screamed, as if that was any sort of proof. He remembered how much 200th floor contestants liked to prey on the weak newcomers, after all. Just because the fighter was a newcomer himself didn’t mean he avoided crushing new joiners. And if he’d trained in nen beforehand, chances were he didn’t have that hard a time defeating the ones whose nen nodes had been forced open by the greedy competition. Underhanded strategies were just as likely to succeed as strong fighters.</p><p>“How do you know he’s an emitter if he’s new?”</p><p>“That’s the transmuter,” Gon answered airily, “It’s not bad to keep up with new fighters, Killua.”</p><p>Killua propped himself up again, squinting down at Gon. “Seems like a waste of time. Why bother?”</p><p>“You don’t want to get a second star?” Gon asked with a grin, pushing backwards until he sat up against the headboard, Killua hovering over his lap.</p><p>Even if Killua cared about his classification as a hunter, he wasn’t exactly in a rush. They’d both received their first star for their actions against the Chimera Ants, and they were only starting the third decade of life. Killua had every intention of living just as long as his great-grandfather, if not longer. Secondarily, the idea of training a new nen user sounded like a nightmare. He could hardly stand weak users as it were, and he certainly didn’t want to be responsible for some idiot hurting himself all the time. Leave it to Bisky.</p><p>“You’re looking for a possible apprentice at Heaven’s Arena?” Killua asked disbelievingly. “You know by the time they’re here they already have nen, right?”</p><p>“What can I say,” Gon laughed, “I’m looking for a prodigy.”</p><p>Killua rolled his eyes, getting out of bed and padding across the room to shut the curtains as light started to stream into the room with greater intensity. “Yeah? Well don’t involve me when you find one. You can keep that star all to yourself.”</p><p>Gon slid out of bed behind him, wrapping his arms around Killua’s waist and propping his chin on the top of Killua’s head- something he loved and hated in turn, yet it never failed to hitch up his heartbeat regardless.</p><p>Gon was probably smiling blissfully.</p><p>“Let’s go for a walk.”</p><p>--</p><p>They did not return to the hotel all day, but neither did they end up attending any matches at Heaven’s Arena. Astrana had plenty to offer that they hadn’t explored before- or, more accurately, that Killua hadn’t explored before. Gon kept strolling along casually before suddenly detouring to show Killua hidden gems: sweet bun stalls, a chocolatier where you could watch them make the desserts, a zoo of dangerous animals (none as dangerous as Mike, but good effort... secondly, why were half the animals trying to rub their heads on Gon’s hands?), a museum of antiquities...</p><p>The museum was a big question mark for him until Gon ushered him into a particular gallery. It was labelled as the findings of a mysterious excursion to an unknown place. That word, ‘unknown’ was everywhere in the room.</p><p>“Unknown Urn<br/>
Location of origin: unknown<br/>
Age: unknown<br/>
Material: ionixed clay”</p><p>Gon stopped in front of a faded news clipping stuck between two panes of glass. “Three Return From Lost Expedition.” Killua recognized an extremely young Netero first and a wild-looking relation second, blinking at the spiky-haired form of one Zigg Zoldyck.</p><p>“Wh-”</p><p>“Ging told me about the Dark Continent!” Gon boasted with a grin, wrapping an arm around Killua’s shoulders and pulling him flush against him. “You want to go together after we’re done with the dig?”</p><p>Killua flattened a hand on Gon’s chest, pushing him away slightly. Hadn’t Gon asked to get married, too? “Didn’t I say one thing at a time?!”</p><p>And why was Killua just finding out about this now? What dark continent? Killua shoved his hands into his pockets with an irritated huff, turning his nose up. Gon laughed, recognizing the young man’s defense mechanisms easily enough, looping his fingers lightly around Killua’s wrist and tugging on it until he could lace their fingers together.</p><p>On Gon’s insistence, they eventually returned to Zushi’s dojo. The sun was slanting over the buildings by then, and the orange light only hit the top of the building's front face. The dirt yard was still full of trash, the old, torn up floorboards left outside in hazardous-looking piles along with bags of bits and pieces, empty food and drink containers and used-up gallons of paint. Killua made a face; Gon ignored the trash, humming under his breath as he happily led his boyfriend through the front door.</p><p>A group of people greeted them with raised glasses and shouted cheers.</p><p>“You got here just in time for the party!” Karachi yelled over the din, grinning impishly. Zushi pressed a cold drink into each of their hands, shoving them deeper into the room.</p><p>Everyone greeted Gon, one after the other. Some seemed to know him personally, (those he bear hugged,) but more seemed to know <i>of</i> him, their eyes sparkling and questions about his life caught in their held gasps. Killua rolled his eyes and attempted to avoid the whole situation, but Gon looped a tight arm around his shoulder and introduced him to <i>everyone,</i> one at a time.</p><p>Needless to say he was grumpy after that. Killua resigned himself to giving Gon time to be the life of the party- he was very good at that. He sat in the corner drinking soda and munching on sweet snacks while the others milled about and played games, getting increasingly drunk again. Gon, of course, would periodically return to him until someone else pulled him away with an eager invitation to play somethingorother. Killua didn’t mind that much, frankly, and used it as an opportunity to watch everyone.</p><p>Zushi’s students were bright-eyed kids by majority, eager smiles and bouncing energy that definitely reminded him of Gon and Zushi. They were careful of the freshly-painted walls, and a set of tarps covered the tatami they had apparently finished putting down earlier on in the day so that they would be protected from spilled drinks and trampling feet.</p><p>He made eye contact with Zushi accidentally. Often.<i> A lot</i>. At first Zushi would flash him a smile and go back to whatever he was doing, but as the night went on Zushi held his gaze longer, a flush slowly building in his cheeks, and Killua was vividly reminded of Gon’s words.</p><p>At some point he started to blush too whenever their eyes met, and by the time the party was winding down and Gon sat next to him, Killua was very ready to hide from everyone present, more embarrassed than anything.</p><p>Zushi definitely found him nice to look at, no question about that. By itself that was plenty far enough for Killua to handle at the moment, thank you very much. Gon chuckled at Killua’s irritated shyness, gently running his hand up and down Killua’s arm when the white-haired boy hid against his shoulder. “Wanna go back to the hotel?”</p><p>“Yes,” Killua hissed, grumpy. </p><p>Gon chuckled, kissing the top of his head. “Okay, let’s just say bye to Karachi and Zushi first.”</p><p>Killua sighed reluctantly, letting Gon pull him up. He dragged his feet going up to the couple, staring red-faced and narrow-eyed at the wall as Gon hugged first Karachi then Zushi. </p><p>“Come see us again soon!” Zushi cried, slapping both hands on Gon’s shoulders, swinging his head wildly as he looked from Gon to Killua and back.</p><p>“And why don’t the two of you visit us sometime on the island?” Gon beamed, patting Zushi’s fluffy head. “There’s housing, we promise. We won’t make you sleep on the sand.”</p><p>“Gon won’t, anyway,” Killua threw in with a snort and a curved eyebrow. Gon laughed loudly. Karachi smiled and stuck her tongue out at Killua, winking. Zushi’s answering laugh was a little too wild and high-pitched to sound entirely comfortable, and Killua shifted his feet awkwardly, feeling a thrum of discomfort in his throat.</p><p>Zushi threw his arms around Killua, hugging him tightly to him. Killua stared wild-eyed over Zushi’s shoulder, his embarrassed pink flush turning to a deeper red, his arms clamped to his side.</p><p>“Seriously,” Zushi spoke in his ear, too close to be anything but intimate, “don’t be a stranger, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever,” Killua responded casually as he was released, looking away and rubbing his finger against his nose. “See you later, I guess.” He saw Karachi smirk in his peripheral vision and shot her a narrow-eyed glance. She beamed at him, waving goodbye.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Killua~” she cackled, “see you soon!”</p><p>Immediately suspicious, Killua glanced between the three of them, but whatever Karachi was implying it seemed neither Gon nor Zushi were aware of it. Huffing, Killua shoved his hands into his pockets, rigid. “Okay. Yeah. Bye.”</p><p>He stomped out, trusting Gon to follow him.</p><p>Gon was not put off by Killua’s attitude in the slightest. In fact, he seemed hardly to have noticed, breathing in the night air with a satisfied smile. “Zushi’s gonna be a good teacher, I can feel it.”</p><p>“Of course you can,” Killua responded sardonically, rolling his eyes. </p><p>Gon grinned and pecked him on the cheek, draping an arm around Killua’s shoulders and pointing him in a new direction. “Let’s go pick up some dessert before we head back.”</p><p>Killua obviously wasn’t going to say no to that.</p><p>--</p><p>Did Gon not experience hangovers? Killua wondered. He hadn’t slept that night- not because anything in particular was holding his attention but simply because he wasn’t sleepy. Getting together with Gon had certainly changed his sleeping schedule- falling asleep and waking up wrapped up in Gon was enormously satisfying- but hotels made him uncomfortable enough to keep him up. </p><p>It wasn’t that he feared anyone attempting to kidnap or assassinate him in his sleep, but simply that sleeping in an unfamiliar place wasn’t something he was fond of doing, and having slept yesterday his body didn’t need the rest either.</p><p>Killua tried to entertain himself with the television while Gon dozed, watching the Arena’s daily matches on the premium channels, but without Gon there to argue about abilities and guess which fighter would win, it was pretty boring. The fact was, regardless of who won the fight itself, none of the fighters would be a challenge for him. So. Meh.</p><p>He left the room at about 4am, attracted by the darkness outside, and wandered aimlessly for a little while. Was that how Gon had found the narrow park, bored at night while the city slept? Or was he just Gon being Gon, somehow uncovering all the secrets others tried to hide without a visible effort?</p><p>But he was mythologizing, now.</p><p>He headed back when the sky started to lighten, knowing Gon would be awake soon. When he walked into the hotel room he found that Gon was indeed awake, sitting on the end of the bed and fiddling with something in his lap. Gon’s head shot up when the door clicked closed, and he smiled when their gazes met, the skin around his eyes crinkling in pleasure. “Morning.”</p><p>“Morning,” Killua answered softly, smelling hot coffee. “Did you order breakfast?”</p><p>“Room service hasn’t started yet,” Gon replied, his amber eyes returning to the object in his lap. A camera? Killua squinted at the object, coming closer, but before he could see what Gon had been doing, the taller man snapped the viewing screen closed against the video camera’s body and set it on the dresser next to the television. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>Killua shrugged. “I could eat.” His gaze tracked the camera suspiciously. “What were you doing?”</p><p>“I’ll show you after breakfast,” Gon grinned, jumping up and finding some clothes. “How about donuts?”</p><p>“Sounds fine,” Killua answered, distracted.</p><p>Gon looped his arm through Killua’s the moment he had finished lacing his boots, snatching up his wallet but leaving his phone on the side table. “Great! Let’s go. I know this place…”</p><p>And Killua rolled his eyes, tuning him out. Of <i>course</i> he ‘knew this place.’ (Having Gon know his way intimately around a city should’ve been the same as him knowing his way intimately through a forest but somehow it felt less… right to Killua. Still, Gon had quite the memory for places and people.)</p><p>His nervous curiosity about the camera niggled at Killua, keeping him in a state of half-attention. It was new, right? They definitely hadn’t packed it. Therefore Gon must have purchased it here. Why? Had he been planning to record Zushi’s fight? But he hadn’t. When did he get it? Maybe when Killua was trying on clothes? Then why hadn’t Killua seen it up until now?</p><p>“Earth to Killua! Geez, Killua, pay attention!” Gon was grinning at him. Killua glared, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“You have powdered sugar on your nose.” Gon flicked the appendage with the tip of his tongue. Killua pouted at him, rubbing his sleeve on the now wet spot.</p><p>“You’re stupid.”</p><p>“Love you too, Killua~”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Then, flushing and under his breath, glaring at the back of a stranger’s head, “Iloveyoutoo.”</p><p>Gon grinned victoriously, gleefully pulling Killua into his side. It was rare that Killua would say that in front of other people, even Alluka, so it was nice. Very nice.</p><p>--</p><p>Killua went to the bathroom for all of five minutes when they returned to the hotel and when he came out he found Gon fiddling with the camera again, hooking it up to the back of the hotel room television.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Killua asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowed into slits.</p><p>“Just sit down for a second while I figure this out,” Gon muttered back from behind the television, squinting at the many plugin ports and trying to figure out which one was the right one. Gon tapped a button on the camera- the screen was still dark but for a split second a loud moan echoed in the room. </p><p>Stunned, Killua stared wide-eyed at Gon. “Gon, what-”</p><p>“Hold on, hold on. Don’t freak out.” He was still messing with cables, his hair sticking out above the television.</p><p>“‘Don’t freak out’?” Killua repeated icily, reacting to the uncomfortable flutter of awkward nervousness zinging through him. But before Killua could start a fight, the screen flicked from black to an image of the hotel room- mostly filled up with Gon’s back, a sight Killua had absolutely no problem recognizing.</p><p>Before he realized it he was standing up, an urge to do <i>something</i>- run, most likely- zinging through him. He managed to hold his feet still at least, if only just, realization flooding his face with heat. </p><p>“Did it work?” Gon asked, craning his neck to check the screen. He smiled at the image and rocked back on his heels, turning to look at Killua.</p><p>Killua had his face in his hands, shaking his head. Gon grinned awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. He looped a supportive arm around Killua’s back, gently guiding him into sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat beside him, clustered very close, keeping the cabled camera on his left side, away from Killua. Their sides touched all the way down, Gon’s head turned towards Killua’s, lips resting on his temples. “You good?”</p><p>“Gon-”</p><p>“Don’t worry I already went past the bit you might be in- is it okay if you see your legs?”</p><p>“<i>Gon</i>,” he hissed. To a stranger it might have sounded like a threat. Gon recognized it as a prideful refusal to show how embarrassed he was.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” he whispered softly, his breath a warm breeze against Killua’s hot cheek, “it’s just you and me here. I’ve got you.” And then he pressed play, the asshole.</p><p>Killua’s attention was inexorably drawn to the screen. Whether his first glance was from actual interest or a morbid need to punish himself, Killua wasn’t sure, but once he looked his attention was quickly and entirely absorbed by the scene.</p><p>Gon filled most of the screen. His hips moved in slow, deliberate circles, his ass clenching with every forward roll. The muscles along his spine rose out in smooth cords, his scapulae shifting under skin. Killua could tell he was using his upper body to hold something still, and his ears burned as events slotted together- Gon’s unusual external focus, the concentration in his eyes, the way he had held himself straight when they both preferred to be closer together, the way he had held Killua’s hands pinned to his chest (and out of frame). A heat steadily filled him, spreading outwards through his limbs, his heartbeat racing as the sounds of their moans echoed in his red ears.</p><p>Gon set the camera down completely, laying a heavy hand on Killua’s thigh. He gripped the muscle, anchoring Killua in place, leaning down to graze his teeth and lips over Killua’s throat as his boyfriend stared, agog, at the screen.</p><p>Killua hardly noticed his own breathing growing shallow and quick, swallowing thickly when Television Gon rolled his shoulders back, a ripple of shifting muscle rolling downwards into a sweet press of his hips.</p><p>“When?” Killua asked in a brittle voice, unable to tear his eyes from the generous sight before him.</p><p>“You were in the shower for a<i> long</i> time, Killua,” Gon chuckled, puffs of air against the tongue-wet skin of Killua’s throat, making the smaller hunter shiver. Parsing through that, Killua remembered now that Gon had come at him almost the moment he’d walked back into the room, carrying him to the bed and blocking sight of the dresser with his massive body.</p><p>“You thought about this a lot?” He squeaked, before flattening a hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Mmmmhm,” Gon purred, “almost the whole time in the park.”</p><p>Killua blinked several times, a sort of soft buzzing in his ears. He didn’t often feel overwhelmed, but this was all- very. New. “Oh,” he replied awkwardly, flattening a hand over a blazing cheek. “Huh. I’d <i>thought</i> you had a hard-on.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“But you didn’t kiss me so I guessed I was wrong.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gon laughed warmly, the hand that had been anchoring Killua climbing higher up his thigh, thumb pressing into the sensitive curve in just before it met his hip, “I was a little distracted.”</p><p>A little? But before Killua could take offense, Gon ran the flat of his tongue from the tip of his clavicle up the sensitive spot behind his ear and Killua’s thigh instinctually pressed up against the broad palm holding it in place.</p><p>“Gon,” Killua growled, not knowing quite what to say, his hands trembling fists planted on his knees.</p><p>“Hm?” Gon asked, massaging Killua’s thigh between strong fingers, nipping at skin. Gon shifted so that he sat sideways on the bed, edging closer so that the bulge of his erection pressed against Killua’s hip. He wasn’t immune to Killua’s randy moans by any stretch of the imagination, recorded or otherwise, but the evidence sent another wave of heat through Killua intense enough to start a brushfire.</p><p>Gon replied in turn by unbuttoning Killua’s pants in record speed (accidentally popping off the top button in the process), slipping his hand inside to grasp at Killua’s dick, pulling it free with a trembling hand.</p><p>On screen, Gon shifted up a little, the muscles of his thighs shivering. A brief, familiar conversation was Killua’s only warning, and then suddenly he burst into motion. Killua stared at Gon’s ass and lower back with wide, unblinking eyes, his breath trapped in his throat. The phantom memory of Gon driving into him, reflected from this (very lovely) angle, purged any sense from Killua’s brain. Gon jerking him off at the same speed as his savage thrusts didn’t help in the slightest, and within minutes Killua was entirely consumed by it, his upper brain functions fleeing, leaving behind all-encompassing lust. He could feel it vibrating under his skin.</p><p>Video Killua hadn’t exactly been in the state of mind to notice when Gon came, at the time. That was not the case for watcher Killua. On screen, Gon drove into him and held himself in place with minutely-trembling muscles, his ass clenched and his thighs bulging. His spine flexed. A tremor ran across his upper back. Nothing moved for several heartbeats, the lovers locked together- and then Gon collapsed forward onto Killua.</p><p>The real Killua pulled himself suddenly from Gon’s grip and jumped to his feet, his heart hammering against his chest. He grabbed Gon, shoving him down on the bed and practically crawling on top of him, tearing at his pants with shaking hands. Gon didn’t miss a beat, stripping himself at speed before crawling backwards on the bed. Killua dumped his own pants on the floor, shoving at Gon’s shoulders until the man rolled over and got up on his hands and knees, his ass pointed invitingly in Killua’s direction.</p><p>Killua’s breath left him in a rush, his already-hard cock twitching against his stomach painfully. Between the round, muscular globs of Gon’s ass, a shiny black disk gleamed wetly. Cold then heat flooded Killua veins as he stared at the foreign object. He made a strained sound as he took hold of the warm latex, gently twisting it to test. An unguarded moan rumbled out of Gon, lancing hot in Killua’s core.</p><p>“When the fuck-” he asked, choking, and Gon flashed a lust-addled smirk over his shoulder.</p><p>“Bought it while you were trying on that mountain of clothes,” he answered cheekily, winking.</p><p>Killua shook his head slowly, bangs sticking to his slick temples, his tongue rolling slack out of his mouth. He twisted the plug sharply in the other direction, satisfaction thrilling through him when Gon’s hips jerked under his hand. </p><p>“Oh, you mean when did I put it in?” Gon asked with a wide grin, his golden eyes blazing as they fixed on Killua over his shoulder. His voice was low, smokey, a rumble that he knew would only fan the flames of Killua’s lust. “This morning, before you came back. I woke up, you weren’t here, so I took care of myself.”</p><p>Killua growled, incensed. He ducked down to find Gon’s pants, searching through the back pockets- yep of course he had the fucking lube ready- squeezing some out on his fingers. Killua ran his hands over his cock to slicken it just twice, gripping the base tightly to stop himself coming on the spot, before tugging the butt plug from Gon’s ass and tossing it on the bed.</p><p>On another day, he might have entertained himself with teasing Gon, sliding slick fingers in and out of him until he was begging to be fucked. Today was not one of those days.</p><p>He grabbed a handful of Gons’ spikes, shoving Gon’s head into the pillows. Gon chuckled breathlessly, gathering his knees a little more under him so that his ass stuck up in the air invitingly. Killua wasn’t about to refuse. He dragged his nails down Gon’s back hard enough to leave bright red marks, the answering groan pinging through him, and thrust into Gon.</p><p>The rhythm he kept was savage, almost cruel, the brainless rutting of a lustful animal. Gon clearly didn’t mind, Killua’s brutal thrusts tearing delighted cries from him- Gon getting fucked was a whole realm louder than Killua- his hands flexing against the pillows. Killua reached to tangle their fingers together with one hand, tipping forward to press an open mouth against the broad plane of Gon’s back as he plowed him mercilessly, tongue flat against shifting muscle.</p><p>They didn’t last long. Killua bit into Gon’s flesh as he came, hard enough to draw a trickle of blood. If Gon noticed he didn’t say so, whining for an extra hand. Killua closed his grip around Gon’s twitching dick, and just that touch was enough to make him come too, spilling all over the comforter with an aching cry. Killua’s hips jittered and thrust a few more times, milking Gon’s orgasm even as his eyes shut and the first wave of exhaustion rolled over him. Gon’s knees slid along the sheets and he collapsed down on the mattress; Killua slowly slid out of Gon’s body before following suit, nestling himself on Gon’s back. He panted, heart still hammering against his ribs, apologetically kissing the teeth marks in Gon’s back.</p><p>“Good surprise?” Gon asked after a few minutes, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position.</p><p>“Mmmm.” He flicked his tongue over the mark again before gently rolling off Gon, tucking up against his side.</p><p>Gon lifted an arm to accommodate Killua’s shape before relaxing entirely into the bed. “Good.”</p><p>Killua had definitely lost track of the butt plug… Hmph. That was a Later problem.</p><p>--</p><p>Gon and Killua stayed another day in Astrana before returning home. They stopped by Zushi’s one more time to offer him congratulations in the form of a very expensive bottle of liquor and an reinvitation to come visit in turn. They even watched another Heaven’s Arena fight in person, which left Killua predictably disappointed in the fighting world at large, but soon they were heading back to their no-longer-deserted island with some new luggage to fit all the things they had bought. (Certain things were wrapped in their own little impermeable bags before being allowed to enter said luggage.)</p><p>Alluka greeted them, as always, with bright smiles and tight hugs, even if she immediately threatened to stab Killua if he left her with so many responsibilities without an assistant again. “Did you have a good time, at least?” She asked.</p><p>The question was innocent, but she smirked when Killua immediately turned the color of a tomato and stomped down the beach, giving Gon a wink and a high five. “Very good time, I see.”</p><p>“You know it,” Gon chirped, picking up the bags that had been abandoned in the sand and following Killua to the house.</p><p>“So when do<i> I</i> get to meet Zushi?” She asked, her skirt swishing around her knees as she skipped alongside him.</p><p>“Soon, I hope,” Gon grinned. If not soon, then for the wedding, surely. But then again-</p><p>One thing at a time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>